


Please Wake Me Up In My Dreams

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: There is absolutely no one in the whole world who has more pitiable friends than you. They are the most obnoxiously golden hearted and mindbogglingly unusual people you have ever had the misfortune (and privilege) of knowing. You are head over your fucking heels in love with them. Both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smut in Every Quadrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053980) by [krazieLeylines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines). 



The hour you spend bullshitting with Gamzee after school, before your parents get home from work, began once again with the two of you arguing about bands and what idiots all your friends are.  From there it progressed, as it had several times in the past month, to making out, to you swapping handjobs, to you hesitantly sucking him off.  And now, for a third time, to you on your knees, naked, face down on your bed, taking his dick in your ass as far as he feels like putting it.

You can’t help it.  You fucking love this idiot, no matter what ridiculously dumb shit he says and does, and he’s so hot, and his cock feels _so good_.  And you, you take it like a fucking champ, pushing back onto him, doing a goddamned amazing job keeping your mouth shut when he slams you full again and again.

Apparently, too amazing, because there’s Kanaya, giving her signature three knocks before opening your bedroom door without waiting for a response, before you can leap out of bed or cover yourself or do anything but stare in panic.

“-the back door was unlocked and you have not been answering my texts, and I really must sp-”  Her eyes go wide.  “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!”  She covers her face, stumbles back into the wall in a clumsy attempt to leave as quickly as possible.  You’re going to die.  You hope.

“Aw, where you goin’?”  the clown asks, and you wish he wasn’t balls-deep in your ass so you could turn around and punch him in his idiot face.

She sputters, “I won’t tell anyone I swear,” you can’t tell who’s blushing harder, you or her, “I’m sorry I should have waited, I-”

“Ain’t nothin’ to apologize for.  Nothin’ wrong with a sister wantin’ to get her wicked watch on.”

“I- What?”

“Naw it’s all good, it’s all good.  Just grab a seat and enjoy the ride.”

Oh fuck.

“Well I would hate to refuse such a kind offer but I really don’t know if-”

“I want you to!”  You blurt out.  You can’t help it, because you really, really do.  The pillow does an excellent job hiding your burning face.  You wish you could just disappear into it entirely.

“You-”  Her voice is very small.  “...you want me to watch?”

“Yes!” you squeak out, voice muffled.  You want her to watch.  You want her to climb onto your narrow bed and sit on your face.  To straddle you while Gamzee plows you from beneath.  You look up, and if your eyes are wet with tears it’s just because you’re a wimp and there’s an enormous dick inside you.  It’s not because you’re positive this is the moment where you lose one of your best friends.

Kanaya hesitates.  Bites her lip (and you wish, you wish with all your heart you could look up from between her thighs and see her make that face).  Moves to your computer chair and sits down, carefully smoothing her skirt.  Folds her hands delicately and looks at Gamzee.  At you.  Coughs nervously.

“Carry on then.”

Your dick twitches.  Gamzee laughs.  “That’s what I’m motherfuckin’ _talkin’ about!_ ”  He presses the small of your back into the bed.  Crams you with his giant clown dick and makes you curl your toes and cry out, and it’s that much hotter because you have an _audience_ now.   _Gamzee’s fucking you_ and _Kanaya’s watching you get fucked_.  Greedy slut that you are, you imagine it’s her vulva you’re grinding against instead of the bed.  That she’s under you, moving with the two of you, Gamzee pressing you into her and her pressing you onto him.  You cry out a name and you aren’t sure whose it is.

“ _Oh._ ” Kanaya squeaks.

“ _Shit yeah_ , my main invertebrother!"  Gamzee Rasps.

“ _Mmmmph!_ ” you moan into the pillow, because you clearly can’t be trusted to open your mouth.

You hope, _pray_ that this isn’t just another adolescent fantasy.  That if you wake up after this, sweaty and naked and tangled amidst the stained sheets, it’ll be with Gamzee curled up next to you in your tiny bed, Kanaya’s lipstick on your cheek.


End file.
